Remember When
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Te acuerdas del primer beso? Fue el momento mas mágico, hermoso y que recordare por el resto de tu vida en especial porque fue con Freddie Benson el amor de mi vida. One Shot Seddie


Hola, este es el primer fic que escribo después de mucho tiempo de haber dejado FF.

como sea aquí va. :)

Disclamier: No me pertenecen los personajes o iCarly .

_Te acuerdas de..? _

- Fredward benson

Escuchó una voz femenina, el joven de ojos cafés volteó a ver quien era la que lo llamaba... y allí estaba ella, la chica de los cabellos rubios, su vieja compañera de escuela, una de sus dos mejores amigas, el amor de su vida...

- Yo... - Fue lo único que salio de la boca de freddie, hacía tanto! que no la veía ni a ella ni a carly

- Soy Sam.. me recuerdas? - La rubia lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a lo que el respondió - Claro que te recuerdo.. como no recordarte!

La invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas - Freddie.. hace tanto que no te veia, ni a ti ni a ... carly - y Al pronunciar el nombre de su mejor amiga, la rubia miro al chico con cierta tristeza - Es verdad, desde el último día de escuela no te volvimos a ver, ni carly ni yo - Dijo el morocho recordando aquel incidente de hace años...

Flashback*

Sam! Sam! Sam! - Entro a casa de carly el tecnico de icarly gritando de felicidad a punto de contarle a su mejor amiga una noticia que seguro había cambiado su vida

Woah.. que pasa ahora freduccini? te compraste una nueva computadora! - dijo sarcasticamente la rubia.

Mmm no - dijo freddie aún con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Ya dime, no pretendo estar adivinando ñoño- la rubia cogio un tenedor y se lo incó al jamón de carly

Porfin! CARLY SHAY ES MI NOVIA! - dijo freddie alzando las manos y subiendose al sillon exclamando con felicidad esa frase una y otra vez

Sam desconcertada no sabía exactamente que responder... - Que bueno por ti .

Desde ese día icarly no volvió a ser el mismo, durante el verano que freddie y carly fueron novios las cosas para sam no salian del todo bien, siempre andaban besándose, abrazandose, llamandosé por nombres _estúpidos_ como pensaría Sam.

Para sam no era nada fácil ver al chico que tanto _amaba_ con su mejor amiga, era totalmente una traición a ella misma por no haberle revelado a freddie sus verdaderos sentimientos un día decidió terminar con todo e irse definitivamente _. _Así que al finalizar un programa de icarly sam decidió_ renunciar _e irse de Seattle a vivir con su hermana y su mamá a otra ciudad... solo quería que el dolor terminara. Ese fue el último día que vio a Carly Shay y al _amor de su vida_, Freddie Benson.

_Fin del Flashback*_

- Bueno.. no es que me importe, hay muchas cosas que me tienen sin cuidado ya no tiene caso recordarlo - Se dijo la rubia a sí misma - Jajajaja .. - se rió el joven de ojos cafés a lo que la rubia lo miró extrañada - Que es tan gracioso? freddie?

- Nada.. es que solo, al _recordar _se me vienen muy buenos recuerdos a la mente - sonrió -

Pues.. como cuales? los de tu noviazgo con carly? - Ella se dio cuenta que no era lo más apropiado hablar de ese tema tan delicado así que quizo cambiar de tema cuando él le dijo - Carly? pues no pasé tan buenos momentos con ella como los pasé contigo, Sam Puckett recuerdas todas las veces que me torturaste? - Preguntó divertido - Jaja pues... sí, te acuerdas de esa vez que llené tus pantalones con agua? parecía como si te hubieras hecho pís encima!

- Sí sam, lo recuerdo y te acuerdas cuando me obligaste a tatuarme tu cara en el brazo?

- Heeey yo no te obligé, fue una apuesta limpia y sana

- Mi madre me llevó a un doctor para que me removieran el tatuaje dolorosamente

- Jajaja pero hey, fui yo quien te advirtió que tu novia te utilizó para sabotear icarly!

- Sí, y gracias por espiar también nuestra cita ah

- Quien te lo contó!

- Quien crees...

_Siguieron recordando en esa banca del parque todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido juntos... hasta que uno de los dos toco el tema de eso_

- Tú recuerdas... _el primer beso_?- Preguntó él con cierto temor de que ella lo haya borrado de su base de datos

- Pues... sí como olvidarlo - Y ahora que debía decir? que seguía enamorada de él? que esos 3 años lejos de esos dos no le habian ayudado en nada?

- A pesar de que solo lo hicimos para _salir del hoyo_... pues... fue un buen beso

- Sip... - Dicho esto ninguno de los dos articulo una sola palabra

Freddie se armo de valor, se paro de aquella banca y tomó la mano de sam y la llevo hacia su corazón a lo que ella lo miro confundida y de la boca de freddie salieron las suficientes palabras para que sam se quedara en shock - Sam... yo te sigo amando, siempre te he amado

_Sam se quedo atonita, tenia dos opciones en su cabeza o salir corriendo de ahí por temor a que lo que freddie acabara de decir fuera mentira o enfrentar la situación que la venia atormentando desde hacia 3 años después de todo ella había sido la que lo habia llamado_

- Yo... freddie pensé que estabas enamorado de carly - Dijo confundida

- Eso era antes, yo era un niño aún y no tomaba bien mis decisiones, cuando te fuiste... me di cuenta de que en realidad siempre te habia querido, sentia ese enorme vacío que nisiquiera carly lo podía llenar... aunque ella me besara no sentía lo mismo que sentí con nuestro primer beso, no sentía lo mismo si ella me abrazaba que cuando tú me golpeabas o me hacias calzón chino yo TE AMO, TE NECESITO. y perdóname por no ir por ti - Dijo freddie sin tartamudear

_A sam se le paro el corazón y se puso muy nerviosa pero se armo de valor y le planto un beso suave a freddie en los labios A lo que el correspondio enseguida _

- Te amo sam

- Te amo freduccini - Dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña risa

_Y así pasaron la tarde recordando ... buenos momentos que habían pasado el uno con el otro y seguro pasarían más.._

Les gusto?

Lo odiaron? Dejenme un review:) Hace tiempo que no escribo así que sean compasivos eh

WireBear


End file.
